


About Last Night

by SaraJaye



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Crush, Developing Relationship, Drunk Sex, Hangover, Keith be thirsty, Lotor has Been Around, M/M, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 17:56:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18145520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Keith wakes up with more than a hangover after a night of partying.





	About Last Night

His head pounded, everything ached, and something was screaming in his brain. No, wait, that was the alarm clock, going off for...wait, what time was it? With a groan, he turned his head to the side and glanced at the clock. Almost 11:30. _Shit!_ Even if it was a weekend, he still didn't like sleeping too late, especially not with midterms around the corner.

Keith sighed, burying his face in his pillow. He should get up, according to Shiro the best cure for a hangover was getting up right away. That, and coffee. Coffee sounded like heaven, the getting up part not so much. Unfortunately, Shiro wasn't there to make any, he wouldn't be back from his visit to Adam's parents until tomorrow evening.

"God, if you'll just let me stand long enough to fire up the Keurig, I promise I'll go easy on the cookie dough vodka next time," he muttered as he grabbed his discarded pants and tugged them on, one leg at a time, before standing up _very_ slowly. Luckily, no dizziness or urge to puke followed as he carefully made his way to the kitchen. Not like the last time.

It wasn't empty. A half-naked man stood at the counter, washing the plate he'd left in the sink last night. No, wait, that wasn't just _a_ half-naked man. Even with his brain still fuzzy on the details of last night, he knew that long, shiny white hair anywhere.

"How did you get here?"

"We walked," Lotor said. "Or rather, you practically dragged me back here and said we simply _needed_ to fuck on every surface of your apartment. Unfortunately, we only managed to do so once, in your bed, before you passed out." Keith buried his face in his hands with a long, low groan. _Great._ All semester long he'd wanted to tap that ass, and now that he'd actually _gotten_ to he was too drunk to remember it.

"Tell me it was at least passable." Keith wasn't a virgin, but a few rolls in the back seat of James Griffin's car didn't make him a man of the world. Lotor wasn't a virgin, either, enough of a non-virgin that he had standards, and they were sky-high. It was one of the reasons Keith hadn't made a move all semester, and if Lotor had been drunk enough it was probably the only way he'd managed to score with him in the first place.

"Actually," Lotor said as he dried the wet, squeaky-clean dish, "considering you were drunk off your ass and couldn't shut up, you were quite good. No, actually, better than _quite._ " He smiled. "Did you know that you're the first man I've been with who didn't wait to start moving once he was inside me?" Keith _blushed,_ gripping the back of a chair as the dizziness finally set in.

"Seriously?"

"You just _had_ to have it." Lotor grinned, tossing his perfect hair over his shoulder. "Honestly, so many men look at me and see someone soft, pretty, a Daddy's Boy they _need_ to be gentle with. Needless to say, I didn't date them for very long." Keith collapsed into the chair.

"So basically, a drunk, socially inept loser gave you the best fuck of your life."

"If you'd like to try again sober, I have nowhere to be for the rest of the weekend. Why don't I nurse you through your hangover, and tomorrow night we'll go out on a real date." _Oh God._ The sight of that sleek, bare chest taunted him, that killer smile, those gleaming eyes. Was this a dream? Was he still passed out in bed?

"I..."

The sudden nausea bubbling in his stomach told him this was real. Only in reality would he respond to an invitation for a date by running back to the bathroom to puke, with Lotor holding his hair back as he groaned pitifully into the porcelain.

"You can give me your answer once you're a bit less dead on your feet," Lotor said, and Keith would have grinned if the action didn't make his face hurt. Or he wasn't busy emptying his guts.

_Eat it, afterschool specials. Sometimes getting drunk gets you a date with the hottest guy in your class!_


End file.
